Auburn Burn continuance previously by slightlysickpsycho
by AuthorAndrewCharlusPotter
Summary: This is a continuation of 'Auburn Burn' by 'Slightlysickpsycho' and this contains cloning, Harry Killing Snape for Ginny cheating on Harry , Harry killing Ginny for her cheating on him, is forgiven by Ginny's parents, because they said, she deserved her death for cheating on Harry and questioning her love for harry as well. Afterlife torture wizarding hell as well.


Auburn Burn Continuance previously by slightlysickpsycho continued by Andrew Charlus Potter.

One night after Ginerva was asleep, Harry went under cover on the invisibility cloak and found Snapes Quarters and placed extremely long silencing charms on his quarters and attack Snape for stealing his girlfriend's virginity as well as stealing her in the first place. He stabbed Snape repeated in the stomach, thighs, feets, hands, wrists elbows, knees and sliced his cheek and finally and said, "You bastard, this is what you get for stealing my girlfriend." And thrusted the blade into his heart and twisted it repeatedly. and Snape took a finally rasping breath and died. Harry got the invisibility cloak and covered Snapes body and levitated him to the forbidden forest and left his body for the acromantulas.

Harry created a clone of Ginerva using her blood before she was taken by someone else and used his multi-compartment trunk to hide her, so the clone will take the real Ginerva's place.

The following night Ginny tried to seduce Harry, but was surprised it didn't work.

Harry said, "Ginny, I know what you've been doing, and you should've saved yourself for me and since you didn't, you are no longer my girlfriend, though i'm not an idiot, I create a clone and named her Guinevere, but she will be taking your place as Ginny Weasley, because you didn't save yourself for me and allowed the greasy git to take. Goodbye Ginerva I should never have saved you in the chamber, so 'Avada Kedvra.'

A green light shot out of Harry wands and killed Ginny.

Guinevere said, "I know I have to take her place and all, but should we still date?"

Harry said, "Yes,we should to keep up appearance and since you are her clone before she was taken would you ever allowed the greasy git to take you, no matter how dominating he was."

Guinevere said, "No, I would never be like the original, she disgusts me. So lets' take her to the acromantulas as well."

Harry and Guinevere(Ginny's clone) took the original Ginny to the forbidden forest and left her body for the acromantulas.

(AN: When Guinevere takes Ginny's place it will be Guinevere-Ginny, not Ginny.)

Guinevere-Ginny skipped sixth year and was put into seventh year but decided not to show up until Voldemort was defeated and all. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Guinevere-Ginny showed up for their seventh year in Sept of 1998 or Sept of 1999 considering how long it will take to restore the building.

Harry felt guilty for killing the original Ginny, but had an excellent replacement, he never once felt guilty for killing the death eater that caused his parents deaths.

Guinevere-Ginny asked Molly and Arthur to change her name to add to the name making four names instead of three and Harry did the same with his name too. Harry became Harry James Charlus Potter and Guinevere-Ginny became Guinevere Ginerva 'Ginny' Molly Weasley. So she went by her new nickname sometimes which was 'Gwen' but only used Ginny when she was a Holyhead Harpy chaser.

Guinevere and Harry married before she became a chaser and 3 yrs later they had their first child, James Sirius Potter and two years later, they had their second child Albus Arthur Potter and their final child, 'Lily Luna Potter. and they finally lived happily ever after.

Meanwhile in the afterlife: Wizarding Hell.

Ginny the original was being tortured by her alternate canon counterpart whom would never have done what the original did and Red was using her fire-red lightning bolts to electrocute her alternate the one whom had sex with a teacher and the greasy git. When the timer rang out, Red cursed, that she wasn't able to disintegrate her own alternate.

Red said, "You are one lucky girl, you survived the torture, you will be placed in limbo and watch the Harry's life the one that killed you and he did it for a good reason and yes, Harry and your clone told your father the truth when needed. and the family and once they learned what you've done to Harry, they accepted your death and allowed and actually thanked Harry for killing you."

Ginny said,"You're lying, my family would never do that."

Red said, "Watch."

Red waved her hand and watched the conversation between her father Arthur and Harry and Guinevere her clone.

 _Arthur said, "Can you tell me who she cheated on Harry with, Gwen?"_

 _Guinevere-Ginny bit her lip, "Remember I was created with her blood before she had sex with this person and well, she was questioning her love for Harry, which I would never do that, i hope you understand, I don't want to upset you and Molly.."_

 _Arthur said, "Is it really that bad?"_

 _Guinevere-Ginny nodded ashamed of the original, "Yes, Arthur it is truly that bad. You can tell Molly as long as she doesn't well, get angered and make sure you make her take the unbreakable vow as well."_

 _Arthur said, "I promise, Guinevere, Harry, you both made me take the unbreakable vow and when we tell Molly we will have to be in the same room. but please tell me who she cheated on Harry with. Please. I need closure."_

 _Guinevere-Ginny and Harry shared a look and Harry nodded._

 _Guinevere-Ginny answered, "Severus Snape."_

 _Arthur's face reddened in anger, "That greasy bastard defiled my original daughter, I'll kill him."_

 _Harry smirked, "Already done, Arthur. I killed him then I killed Ginny, I hope you understand why."_

 _Arthur nodded, "Yes, I understand, me and the missus forgive you for that, because you created a clone to make sure we still had a daughter and all. This is going to break Molly's heart well, at least we know why you wanted your name change dear."_

 _Harry said, "You aren't upset, that I killed your daughter."_

 _Arthur said, something Harry never expected, "No, I'm not upset, as far as me and the missus is concerned, the original Ginny is no longer our daughter, she deserved the revenge and she deserved to be killed if she had sex with that greasy git."_

 _Harry said, "So you don't mind if I marry your daughter's clone, Guinevere?"_

 _Arthur said, "No, but on one condition, you have the marriage in America and get a blood marriage, clones also have souls as well too."_

 _Harry shook Arthur's hand, "Deal."_

 _Arthur said, "Deal, but may I ask how you got rid of the bodies?"_

 _Harry nodded, "Acromantulas nest in Forbidden Forest."_

 _Arthur, Harry and Guinevere told Molly the truth._

 _Molly said, "Arthur is right Harry, Gwen, the original Ginny is no longer our daughter, once she cheated on you with that greasy bastard. Thank you for telling us, but we will leave the truth in our wills when we die, so we will make sure only Bill reads the will."_

 _Harry said, "Thank you, for your support i thought, well, you might have wanted to send me to Azkaban for dark magic cloning and for killing the original ginny."_

 _Molly said, "At first, if you didn't tell us this now and waited until our deathbeds then yes, but since you told the truth before you two got married then I'm fine with it. I can't believe Ginny question her love for you, i see the love in Guinevere's eyes, and it is no doubt that Guinevere truly loves you and since she is a clone well, you know."_

 _Guinevere said, "Thanks Molly."_

 _Molly said, "Gwen, dear, you are allowed to call me mum"_

 _Guinevere hugged Molly and cried, "Mum. I love you and I'm sorry for the original dying. but I had to make sure Harry had love."_

 _Molly said, "We forgive you both dear and Ginny truly deserved her death, that is no doubt in my mind about that."_

 _Harry and Guinevere hugged Molly and Arthur and thanked them for their forgiveness._

 _Bill found out and foorgave them as did the rest of the family once they found out before their death days."_

 _Flat screen died._

Red said, "Now do you believe me. you brought this on yourself and you are lucky harry is soulbonded to your clone which in turn gives you a chance for redemption otherwise you would've been disintegrated, once a soul disintegrates, they repeat their lifes only as fetuses not as newborns and if you died, then Harry would've died meaning Voldemort would rule the earth no matter if nevile did become the boy who lived he would've died by Voldemort's hand, there is no doubt in my mind that is where you were headed. I'm literally pissed at you Ginerva cheating on Harry with the Potions master, I'm disgusted at you. You family told you deserved your death, what do you say to that, just because you question your love for Harry and all. If he didn't make the clone beforehand and chyrogenically froze her he would've became the next dark lord. what do you have to say for yourself."

Ginny looked down ashamed of herself for falling for someone around Harry's parents age, "There is nothing I can say to make up for my misdeeds including my questioning of my love for Harry, once I died I realized I was well under the influence of the potion and I have no excuse for not being able to overcome the potion in my system, because i was the seventh of the seventh child so I should've been able to overcome all potion influences and I am weak, i'm sorry. I know I deserved my death the potion was dark and would've haven been able to overcome it, consiering it was a permanent amourous potion. it doesn't matter, I know harry would never be able to frogive me no matter if I was under the influence or not, i should've been strong enough to break all potion influences including permanent amourous potions. That's the only reason why I was able to survive the disintegratoin method of you and i took it because i knew I deserved it. So please when Harry shows up don't send him here. Please. Allow me to speak to him and Guinevere when they show up.

Years past.

Ginny told Harry and Guinevere what she learned after her death. Harry surprised Ginny by forgiving her and apologized for killing. Ginny forgave him because there was no way to break the potion influence on her and Ginny told them she forgave them for killing her, but was surprised when they told her family. Ginny said to Gwen, " Thank you for doing what I never could, and i apologize again for cheating on you harry and for questioning my love for you I knew I loved you when I died and was sick with myself with what happened after I died. When I saw your marriage to Gwen, I knew i was under the influence of a potion when I was live and what caused my death.

Harry saw a portal open up and somehow Gwen merged with Ginny.

Emerald said, "You are allowed to repeat your lives and with Gwen's spirit within Ginny, a true soul bond will happen this time."

Harry asked, "Who are you?"

Emerald said, "You should know by now Harry."

Harry smirked, "Yes, I know. thank you."

Emerald said, "You are both welcome once you step through the portal to restart your life you will forget this timeline permanently until your death-bed in your new life."

Harry clasped hands with Ginny and walked through the portal and Harry and Ginny were reborn into the world 'The Thorny Rose Trilogy by Brennus.'

Harry and Ginny finally lived happily ever after.

THE END.


End file.
